The Adventures of Rusty
by ShadowClan7
Summary: What would have happened to Firestar if he hadn't become a warrior. This isn't meant to be taken seriously. No cats committed suicide in the making of this fanfiction. If you are a serious person, turn back now. THIS STORY WAS MADE TO MAKE YOU LAUGH! You have been warned. Rated T because I can. You guys rock. Crackfic. It just says complete because I don't know when it will be.
1. Volume 1

**Hello, people. You probably hate me because I'm making so many more stories without updating, but I'm just making this one now because it's going to be my one story that is mainly about humor. So, if you're a serious person, it's not too late. Each chapter will consist of several different short stories that I wrote in Language Arts class because I was bored out of my mind. If you had my teacher, you'd understand.**

**-Shadow**

In the Beginning...

Once upon a time, there was a cat names Rusty. He wasn't the smartest cat in the world, but he did okay in Math. (He actually got a D once!) Anyway, one day he went out into the woods, got lost and was never heard from again. We later found out that Rusty committed suicide by jumping into the gorge and drowning. Nobody really cared. The end.

Rusty's Moving Day

Once upon a time in Hell (because he committed suicide), Rusty realized that he was in Human Hell, so he packed up and moved to Cat Hell. The end.

Rusty's New Girlfriend

Once upon a time, in Cat Hell this time, Rusty got a new girlfriend named Shiiiiirly. One hour after they got together, Shiiiiirly stole all of Rusty's money and ran. The end.

The End?

Rusty was sorta depressed after that, so he just laid on the ground forever. But not even forever lasts forever. Or does it? The end?

**Eh? What did you think? Please R&R... or just R... or just the other R... you know what? Just do whatever you want. As long as you're happy, that's good enough for me.**

**-Shadow**


	2. Volume 2

**Hello again, faithful readers. I have come to present to you today Volume 2 of the epicish tales of Rusty... So tell me what you think.**

**Gigiisme: Awesome! That's my main goal! ;)**

**Thanks to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers. And now, let the epicness begin!\**

**-Shadow**

Rusty's Shiny Object

Once upon a time, in a place far, far away called Cat Hell, Rusty woke up one morning to find a shiny quarter next to his bed. He lost it later that day and never thought about it again. The end.

Rusty Makes a Friend

While Rusty was adjusting to his life in Cat Hell, there was another lost soul named Bob. He was an armadillo. But really, Bob has nothing to do with this story. Rusty's new friend was a cheeto which he accidentally stepped on a few days later. The end.

Rusty Finds a Hippopotamus

Rusty never actually found a hippo.

Rusty Takes a Nap

Once upon a time, Rusty was at a restaurant and was tired, so he took a nap when he got home. The end.


	3. Volume 3

**Okay, you guys should be proud of me. Two chapters in one day! Okay... I know they're extremely short chapters, but still. It's a new accomplishment for me. :) I'm making this right after Volume 2, so I'm not really giving you guys a chance to favorite/follow/review, but thanks anyway. And now... for Volume 3!**

**-Shadow**

Rusty Finds a Potato Chip

Rusty's had lots of potato chips. He just ate this one too. The end.

Rusty Draws a Picture

Once upon a time, Rusty was bored. He was so bored, he got out some crayons, sat on his kitchen floor, and drew a picture. He later regretted it when he realized he forgot the paper. The end.

Rusty Gets a Job... Sorta

One day, Rusty found a "Help Wanted" sign on a barrel. It was just on barrel. He told the barrel to call him when he wanted him to work. Then he left. The end.

Rusty Finds a Caterpillar

He accidentally stepped on it. The end.


	4. Volume 4

**Okay... Here we go. Volume four. Thanks to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers.**

**-Shadow**

Rusty Goes to a Baseball Game

Rusty slept the whole time. The end.

Rusty Goes to Hogwarts

Once upon a time, a cat named Rusty went to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He bought all of the expensive supplies. Then, Rusty went through Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station and got on the Hogwarts Express. He made no friends. When Professor McGonagall finally called everyone into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony, it was told that a mistake was made and that Rusty was a muggle. They shipped him back off to Cat Hell. Rusty didn't really care. The end.

Rusty in the 60's

One day, Rusty awoke to find himself in New York, 1961. He had a weird headband thing on his head and come cat peace sign, tie dye, whatever. He clubbed all night and woke up again to find himself in Cat Hell, 2013. Dang it. The end.

Rusty's Favorite Color

One day, Rusty was walking along in Cat Hell when he decided that his favorite color was yellow. The end.


	5. Volume 5

**Umm… Hi…..**

**-Shadow**

Rusty Glances at the Clock

It was 12:08 PM. The end.

Rusty Writes a Book

Rusty got out some paper and a pen, and started to write a book. He got through three sentences, got bored, and went to take a nap. The end.

Rusty's Dream

One night, Rusty had a dream he was in cupcake land. He grew purple wings and started flying around eating cupcakes. Then, he woke up and never thought about it again. The end.

Rusty Sings in a Choir

One day, Rusty decided to sing in a choir. His part was singing "Tra-la-la." Sounded easy enough. Soon, his concert came along and when his solo came, he said, "What kind of a terrible microphone is this?! It has bad sound quality." The crowd applauded. The end.

**That last one was written by my friend Chris. He doesn't have a fanfiction. Bye.**

**-Shadow**


End file.
